


Lure & Rouse

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Modern AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven's been waiting for this date for days, and Summer's planning to test her patience a little while longer. Set in a Modern AU that's pretty low on the angst spectrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lure & Rouse

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by kayseessomesin. Raven and Summer start out in a formalized BDSM relationship, so if that's not your jam, here's your warning.

Summer had chosen the restaurant.

It was a nice enough place to have private booths and reservations, but not so upscale that Raven would get booted out by an inflexible dress code. She left her motorcycle helmet under the desk after the concierge cleared his throat with a pointed look, but didn’t bother unzipping her leather jacket until they were settled at their seats, tugging the sweat-lined collar away from her neck. Summer’s little smile when she had said _two for Rose, thank you_ spoke volumes, although Raven knew well enough to hold her tongue as the menus were passed over. Work had been the usual grind – who didn’t love hauling in deadbeats for a living – but now she could settle down, enjoy the date that had been planned for the better part of a week.

“You didn’t have to growl at him for the helmet, sweetheart.” Summer said, scanning the steak section in the menu; Raven left hers untouched. “He’s just doing his job.”

“I don’t think a motorcycle helmet is going to kill their four-star rating.” She muttered.

Slender fingers suddenly hooked under her chin, one silver eye locked on Raven’s. Even without the weight of sight behind it, the pattern embroidered on Summer’s eyepatch had a particular twinkle under the muted light of the restaurant. “ _Behave_.”

Raven sucked in a soft breath between her teeth, taking some relief in the fact that a curtain of long, dark hair covered the heat rising up the back of her neck. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” Just like that, the command in Summer’s tone vanished, attention turned back to the menu with her usual broad smile. “I am absolutely starving.”

Swallowing past her quickened pulse, Raven settled for a nod in response, keeping both hands in her lap until the server came over. Summer ordered for them both, handing the menus over before dropping her arm underneath the table. Her fingers found Raven’s, palm cupping scarred knuckles, and turned them with a gentle pressure until their forearms were bared up towards the ceiling. The rose emblazoned on the inside of Raven’s wrist had blockier lines than the dark wing Summer had tattooed up to the nook of her elbow, delicate black feathers shadowed with every detail, but they had gone to different artists to have them done. It was hard to be picky about ink when serving out of the country.

“Yours and mine.” Summer squeezed her fingers, affection brimming over in the words they always shared. Two tours and scraping a life together afterwards had gone a hell of a lot better than Raven expected, and although she balked at the idea of ever wearing a ring, the tattoo was a reminder that cooled the restlessness in her blood, that chaotic urge to run somewhere new and start all over again.

Hell, that’s how she had ended up with the military in the first place.

“Mine and yours.” Raven murmured, holding back a shiver at the renewed intensity in Summer’s stare. “What’s the gameplan for tonight?”

“Well, that depends.” Relaxing her hand, Summer started to trail a pair of fingers up Raven’s thigh instead, tracing the lines of muscle under worn denim. “Are you wearing what I told you to?”

She swallowed hard, rolling her shoulders back until the tight press of leather reasserted itself under her shirt again. “Yeah. I am.”

“Then relax and be patient.” Those fingers skirted higher, brushing over the curve of her hip, and just out of sight from anyone who cared to look over towards their table. It was a tender sort of warning, one Raven took to heart even as her pulse jumped up into her throat.

Years together and it remained a mystery a to how Summer could turn that aura of dominance on and off, easy as flipping a switch. Sure, these kind of games always had some kind of persona involved, the masks of helplessness or pure control, but Raven swore she could feel the temperature in the air drop five degrees whether an order was whispered against her lips or growled in one ear, Summer’s generosity and kindness given an entirely different bent. Then it could be dismissed in an instant, that soft and easy smile returning like it had never left.

When that hand pressed between her thighs, Raven bit the tip of her tongue, holding in any sound. The pressure was gentle but unmistakable, but moving her hips to steal a little more friction would be taken out of her hide later, so there was nothing to do but bear it, feeling the subtle tightness with every deep breath around her chest and shoulders. She was definitely a fan of heavy gear, yet somehow Summer had her willing and bound with only a touch and that perpetual reminder of what was being hidden.

“Make sure you eat.” Summer said casually, moving her hand as their server approached, carrying a tray laden down with food. “You’ll need the energy.”

Raven hadn’t been paying the least bit of attention when dinner was ordered, but the sight of a bloody steak and fries immediately drew her in. Ignoring Summer’s amused chuckle when she fumbled to grab her knife, most of the meal passed in silence as she wolfed everything down. The occasional touch passed over her arm or thigh, but it was the same offhanded petting given to a loyal hound instead of a bid for attention, so Raven stayed focused on her food until the plate was clean. She wiped her mouth with a napkin when Summer gestured, then watched the other woman finish off her own steak, cleaved right to the bone.

In the past, they’d fought over the bill, but Raven relented on nights like this: Summer took care of everything, and she was given plenty of opportunities to show her gratitude later.

Once her helmet was retrieved, she ran a thumb fondly over the design there in red and white paint, but didn’t put it back on until they were outside. Her bike was parked in the alley between the restaurant and a bar that was just hitting happy hour, if the growing line outside the far door was any sign, and Raven fished around in one pocket for the motorcycle’s keys.

Two steps before she was close enough to straddle the bike, Summer struck, lunging close enough for both hands to seize Raven’s hips and pin her back against the leather-bound seat. For a second, Raven forgot to breathe, fighting the instinct to lash out that would make her kick the motorcycle, knock the damned thing right over, but one look and Summer’s gaze settled that kneejerk urge, even if her heart was still beating a hundred miles an hour.

“Not so fast.” Now Summer’s whisper was a warm, sweet thing, passing over her skin like something solid, real to the touch. “You always hurry.”

Before Raven could get a word in edgewise, one of Summer’s knees pushed up between her legs, sparking friction through layers of denim from constant, spreading pressure. A groan was tapped in her throat, boots scraping asphalt as she tried to steady herself against the feeling, the way Summer was slowly rocking her hips, knee moving in time with a careful and maddening rhythm. Raven fought to keep her own hips from bucking forward, knowing it would destroy any balance she had on the bike, and Summer’s control was part of that same dangerous design, the adrenaline she needed to be brought to heel.

No one from the bar could see them here, but anyone who decided to wander into the alley for a cigarette would end up with front-row seats of her grabbing onto Summer’s shoulders for support, calloused fingers gripping the clean white linen of a dress shirt that fit tight around a narrow frame, helmet abandoned to the ground. Size didn’t really matter when it was almost all muscle underneath, though, a disarming strength that had knocked Raven on her ass more times than she cared to count. All she could focus on anyway was the building ache between her thighs, a constant tease but definitely not enough to get anywhere fast.

When a growl rose up in her throat, Summer’s smile came in turn, bright and cutting through the shadows. “That’s better. Let’s go home, mm?”

“Yeah.” Raven breathed out, a shiver climbing up her back when Summer finally moved her leg.

Every muscle was taut and tense as she reached down for her helmet, donning it before straddling the bike and ignoring the faint shake of adrenaline through all ten fingers as the engine started up. Summer settled in behind her, knees pressing in while both arms were slung low around her hips, the hold keeping their bodies locked together as Raven slowly backed out of the alley. The second they were on the street, she picked up speed, warring with the knot of desire twisting in her gut that wanted to leadfoot the gas and get home as fast as possible. After the first time she got a speeding ticket, Summer had declared that was a red flag for play, and the last thing she wanted was to be forced to cool her heels after all this wind-up.

_Ride responsibly, Raven._ She could hear that chiding whisper like an echo in her ear, even if Summer was keeping silent from behind now, nuzzling the heavy leather of her jacket. No words were really needed when the heavy hum of the engine was loud enough to drown them out, and the faint vibration through the seat that was usually far from her mind had started to become a distraction. Raven stifled a groan inside the confines of her helmet, realizing that had probably been the reason for all that bump-and-grind in the alley, and a wave of relief washed over her when the house came into view.

It wasn’t a huge place, but everything was wood and brick, built solid enough to pass decades unweathered. She had cared more about the garage than anything else when putting down the cash for it, which was big enough to take her bike apart and put it back again without much trouble, but Summer had turned the house into _home_ , a place that felt right to come back to at the end of every day.

A quick turn of the key killed the engine after she slipped under the garage door, holding a wide stance with both feet on the concrete as Summer climbed off the bike, but the heat inside her helmet was too much to wait for. Raven wiped the band of sweat off her brow, then shook her head until dark hair fell back over her shoulders again in a haphazard tumble. From knee to hip, she could feel every band of stiff muscle while getting to her feet, a sore reminder for being tense the whole ride, but any sort of complaint was stripped right out of her throat the second Summer grabbed the front of her shirt and tugged, leading them both inside.

There were a few reasons their living room had so much open space – and the heavy beam in the ceiling with a couple of conveniently placed hook screws didn’t hurt – but Raven was mostly grateful that the walk wasn’t far, so when Summer turned around to face her, the rest of the details slipped her mind. Small but strong – so damn strong – hands pulled the jacket off her shoulders, leather folding with a soft creak as it was set aside on the couch, and Raven let out a faint growl of encouragement when Summer went for her belt next, working the buckle open without any resistance. The denim had a tight hold around both thighs, but Summer brought them down to her knees with one hard pull, baring black underwear that was already damp.

Sweat and arousal made for a heady mix, but that silver gaze gave her a casual, almost nonchalant once-over before Summer said, “On your knees.”

It broke the difference in height between them when Raven obeyed, lower now than she ever was, but looking up at Summer always felt right, like reverence. The tap of knuckles right under her chin prompted Raven to raise both arms, high enough to her shirt could be taken off without any difficulty, but she knew Summer was searching for what was underneath. Polished black leather bound her shoulders and chest as it came together in a harness, the straps emphasizing broad planes of muscle as much as the swell of her breasts, and Summer was keen to run her hands over every inch, both to caress bare skin and to ensure nothing was too tight, that no abrasions were hiding under the leather. Raven’s shiver was noted with a smile as Summer’s fingers traced back up, gently cupping her chin.

“Are you ready?” She asked, leaning close enough that Raven could have kissed her, if she dared.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Now the ache just wasn’t between her thighs, but a tight knot in the center of her chest, held there during that moment before the vulnerability really sunk in. “Very ready.”

Summer’s smile put the sun to shame. “Then say your safeword for me.”

“Ragnarok.” Raven said, hissed through her teeth.

“Good. Now stay right where you are, mm?” That silver eye winked and Summer turned away, her gentle touch vanishing as she ducked into another room.

The wait was only a minute or two, but it was hard not to count the seconds when she was kneeling with her legs eased apart, and even being half-naked hadn’t been much relief for the heat building under her skin. Summer returned with an armful of gear and a pair of small padlocks hanging from her fingers, their matched keys jingling together after every step, and set everything down on the couch. Two steel bars made up most of the weight, both set with round cuffs on either end, and Summer turned her attention to those first, giving Raven a once-over before she took a step back behind her and went out of immediate view.

Raven felt the denim trapped around her calves tugged up another few inches, enough for the first cuff to close around her ankle without catching on her boot. The other went on with the same ease before the bar was locked with the help of the first key, which was briefly dangled in front of her eyes before Summer pocketed it and went for the next bar. This one had larger cuffs and went an inch above Raven’s knees on both sides, which meant closing her legs was impossible now, and thrashing would just send her sprawling to the floor without any way to balance. Summer spared a few kind touches across her hair as she stood up again, looking altogether pleased.

“Arms behind your back.” She ordered, and after a quick roll of her shoulders to ease the preemptive stiffness there, Raven complied, palms facing each other.

After being kept in storage, the leather of the armbinder was cool to the touch, but still butter-soft as Summer drew the dark sleeve all the way up to her triceps and started pulling the laces taut, one by one. Raven let out a grunt as her back was forced to straighten, straps clipped into place so the binder wouldn’t slide back down without assistance. Everything was custom-fit to make sure she had no avenue for escape, and placing that trust in Summer’s hands had taken months of practice, trial and error until the desire to be locked up had won out over that nearly animal urge to resist, to destroy anything that tried to hold her down. Summer possessed endless patience, talking her through the fear – and that’s what it was, really, nothing so noble as rebellion – until it was quiet and distant again.

“We’re almost done.” Slender fingers slid through Raven’s hair, giving her scalp a pleasing scratch. “Just one more piece.”

The finishing touch turned out to be a blindfold, and the length of black silk went across her eyes with a practiced hand, tied tight once her hair was brushed out of the way. Raven turned her head from side to side, but the darkness around her was untouched, vision totally obscured. When Summer’s nails grazed over one shoulder, the touch made her groan, the surprise of being touched just as heady as the contact itself, and she started to pull at her bonds, testing their strength. No punishment or rebuke came for the struggle; Summer was always content to let her work out the limits on her own, although part of that might have had to do with how she looked after exhausting herself, if the occasional lustful comment was any indication.

“That’s much better.” This time Summer’s voice was in front of her, and the warm breath that skirted over her face proof of how close she was.  “Don’t you think?”

The contrary urge to curse and spit was bitten back, barely. “Yes, ma’am.”

A pleased hum followed the answer, and then Summer’s hands were moving lower. They framed her throat, giving it the lightest squeeze, then fanned out across Raven’s shoulders, where the gentle contact became the brusque scrape of nails, tracing around muscle and old scars with abrasive red lines. There was no telling where Summer would touch her, much less how, one second cupping each breast to tease her nipples to hard and sensitive peaks, and the next biting down into the bare line of her throat, teeth deep enough to draw a bruise that would ripple outward, be visible for days. Raven sucked in a hot breath through clenched teeth, held on that glowing edge where pain spilled over into adrenaline’s heat, when Summer’s palm pressed up between her thighs and the ache of pleasure answered even through her underwear.

When a moan escaped her throat, it was a raw and rasping sound, and Summer’s laugh was like tender music in comparison. “Tell me, Raven. What do you have to do to come?”

“I have to be patient.” She knew the words like a prayer, even if it was still hard to form the syllable while Summer’s fingers rubbed in slow circles, spreading slick arousal through dark fabric. “And I have to earn it.”

“That’s right, sweetheart.” Summer’s other hand sank deep into Raven’s hair again, the tight and almost painful hold a distinct counter to the warm affection pervading her voice. “And why is that?”

A shiver worked its way up Raven’s spine, strong as a lash. “Because…you decide when it happens.”

“Exactly.” Summer pressed a kiss to her brow, right above the blindfold. “You’re being so good tonight.”

On other nights she felt like a rabid dog, rage seconds from breaking loose and tearing into everything in view, and Summer would draw her back in with a steady, fearless hand, content to let Raven shout herself hoarse under the relentless falls of a flogger or wait until tears fell after the precise correction of a knife. Talking might come after or it might not, but Raven was brought back down to her skin either way, all the venom bled out. Now was different, when she was eager for it and willing to please, walking the path Summer set out for her like a ritual. It was a fixed thing, the reward at the end guaranteed as long as she listened.

Nails teased back up her stomach, feeling the core of strength there flex, but then Summer’s fingers delved past the elastic band of Raven’s underwear, teasing over dark curls until Raven was spread open beneath her hand, inescapably wet. The first few strokes were slow and exploratory, earning a drawn-out groan before Summer swept her thumb over Raven’s clit, igniting an new frisson of heat. She gasped, arms straining hard against the binder, and her hips could only move so far to welcome the touch when her knees and ankles were locked apart, heavy boots keeping both feet weighed down against the floor.

“You’re so beautiful, Raven.” Summer whispered, working her thumb in slow, tight circles until Raven could feel herself throbbing, every beat of her heart answered by that lower rush of blood. “You have no idea.”

“S-Summer–” The use of her name instead of the title only resulted in a brief tug on Raven’s hair; she cared more about the formalities than Summer did. “I–”

Raven was hushed with a kiss, teeth scraping roughly over her lip. “If you want something, you have to ask for it.”

“I want–” Talking wasn’t her strong suit even on the best of days, much less twisting those syllables into something slightly less pathetic. “Please, I want to come. Can I?”

Summer’s hand withdrew, leaving a clear trail across Raven’s skin wherever her fingers brushed. “Not yet.”

No room was left for protest, although she could hear the shift of clothes and balance as Summer stood up again, the hand in her hair a persistent anchor. When those same wet fingers tapped against Raven’s mouth, she immediately parted her lips, licking and sucking them clean without needing the order to start. Her vigor was noted by a soft moan from Summer’s lips, and it wasn’t until she could only taste clean skin that Summer pulled her fingers back once more, out of Raven’s reach.

“Listen well and you’ll get your reward.” Summer said, but Raven could hear the smile in her voice, the wicked warning that she was about to be tested.

With her eyes bound, listening and keeping still were one of the few things she could even do, but Raven couldn’t stop an instinctive shudder at the metallic rasp of a zipper being drawn down, the faint rustle of denim and cotton in its wake. Then the powerful scent of Summer’s arousal struck her senses, so close she could nearly taste it, and the next slick pass of Summer’s fingers was most certainly against her own skin. Raven bit her tongue so hard she felt the ache radiate through her jaw, every light gasp and hitched breath as Summer touched herself sending an answering clench between her thighs, leaving her already ruined underwear soaked through.

“I’m close enough for your tongue.” And Summer had to be, with how every breath she gulped down was nothing but that scent, head held back at the perfect angle by an unyielding grip. “But you know better than that, don’t you?”

The temptation was surreal, to go against her own orders just for a split second taste, to have Summer’s heat filling her mouth. Maybe there would even be a cry of surprise before the sound was tamped back down, but punishments in the past had always been so creative Raven knew it wasn’t worth it. Yet that didn’t make holding back any easier, not when Summer’s hips jerked forward, the curls parted under her fingers brushing right up against Raven’s nose, and her frustrated growl earned a laugh that was nothing short of delighted.

“ _Raven_ –” A tremble that split the syllables of her name warned that Summer was close, and seconds later the fingers holding her head became a grip like steel, staggered breaths carrying Summer to release. When a more even rhythm returned, so did her orders. “Clean me up.”

She lunged at the opportunity, head lightly bumping against Summer’s stomach as Raven chased the source of that scent by feel alone, licking and kissing down to where two fingers were still framing Summer’s clit. That was avoided for the sake of sensitivity, but she lapped at warm folds without restraint, letting out a huff of satisfaction even if the service did nothing but intensify the need between her own legs. Being allowed to move, being useful, was a need in and of itself, and Raven couldn’t find the will to stop until her head was pulled back again, mouth and chin wet.

“Good. You’re so good.” There was a soft thump against carpet as Summer dropped to her knees, placing a kiss against both of Raven’s covered eyes. “Now you’ve earned it.”

The next kiss was right against her lips, deep and quick, and Raven’s groan of relief was muffled as Summer tugged her underwear down around her knees, then slid two fingers inside her without preamble. She reveled in the brief stretch, the slight rock of her hips enough to draw Summer’s fingers all the way to the knuckle, just in time with the renewed pressure against her clit. Drawing out the feeling was impossible when Raven was wound up so tight, so desperate for that last bit of friction that she whimpered, wordlessly encouraging more.

“You can let go.” Summer murmured against her lips, offering another tender kiss. “I’m right here.”

Raven cried out when that last thread of tension snapped, the building pulse of pleasure suddenly overwhelming every other sense. She was still bound, locked in place and blind, leaving no other choice to surrender to the feeling as it speared right through her, pumped deep inside by every measured thrust of Summer’s fingers, the constant contact with her aching clit. For a moment, it seemed like she was floating, disconnected from everything, and when the high began to fade, the world was small and dark, cradling her in comfort.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart.” The grip on Raven’s head was gone now, replaced by soothing strokes across her hair. “Everything will be a little bright when the blindfold comes off.”

She obeyed without a second thought, content to drift as Summer slid the length of silk from around her head. Kisses were placed all over her face, cheeks and brow and lips, while Summer brushed Raven’s hair back, ensuring none of it was tangled in the buckles as the harness was undone, armbinder unclasped from the thick leather straps. Her shoulders sank an inch when that was finished, no longer strained, and Raven was grateful that it felt good instead of locking up her back with stiff tension again. It took a moment longer for the binder itself to be unlaced, arms freed with care, and Summer gave the base of Raven’s neck a gentle massage before taking the locks off both spreader bars and setting them aside on the floor.

“I don’t think I can stand up.” Raven admitted; she was already swaying a bit on her knees.

“You don’t have to stand up.” Putting her back to the couch, Summer took a careful but firm hold on one of Raven’s wrists, drawing her over. “Come here and relax with me.”

It took some fumbling maneuvers thanks to the state of her jeans still tangled around her calves, but Raven lay between Summer’s legs, head resting against the other woman’s chest as she was drawn into a tight embrace. The haze of afterglow was too present to think about falling asleep, but the pleasure also washed through any focus she might have summoned, leaving her curled up and quietly seeking contact.

“Are you okay?” Summer asked.

Maybe it was more of a tilting of her head than a nod, but Raven tried. “Better than okay.”

There was nowhere else she’d rather be.


End file.
